


The start of something new

by Almumvr



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #BromaGoesRight, #Jadina, #Loyda, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: Situada mucho después de Reinos y del relato que subió Seliria sobre Jacques por el aniversario. Espero que os guste!(Si, el título es una canción de HSM)
Relationships: Jacques/Adina





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Situada mucho después de Reinos y del relato que subió Seliria sobre Jacques por el aniversario. Espero que os guste!  
> (Si, el título es una canción de HSM)

“ _Reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca hoy al anochecer. Tenemos que hablar. No se lo digas a nadie._ ”

La nota había aparecido esta mañana encima de su mesa, entre libros de cuentas, y no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. No era capaz de reconocer la letra, y eso le frustraba. Y se suponía que él conocía la letra de todos los nobles del reino. Pero esa, aunque le sonaba, no la ubicaba.

Durante la cena no habló, apenas sonrió. Estaba demasiado preocupado por la nota. ¿A qué venía tanto secretismo? ¿Y si alguien quería hacerle daño al Rey? No podía arriesgarse. Tenía que ir y ver qué pasaba. Pero… ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si una vez en la biblioteca le hacían daño a él?

Con una pobre excusa sobre terminar unos papeles, se levantó de la mesa. Nadie vio la sonrisa que atravesó instantáneamente la cara de la princesa.

\-------

Era una locura, pero debía ir. No podía arriesgarse a que algo pusiera en peligro a su familia o al reino.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca no había nadie. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Le pareció escuchar pasos, pero no conseguía ubicar su procedencia. Y de repente alguien le trepó a la espalda y colocó el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Apretaba, fuera quien fuese podría acabar con él cuestión de segundos.

–Tienes diez segundos para decirme quién eres y qué has venido a hacer aquí. ¡Venga! ¡Habla! –esa voz…

–Soy… –le costaba respirar, no tenía suficiente aire– Soy Jacques.

La presión alrededor de su cuello se aflojó.

–¿Jacques? ¿Qué haces aquí? –parecía sorprendida.

–¿Adina? –le dolía un poco el cuello, pero al menos todavía podía hablar– Me mandaron una nota pidiendo que viniera. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has venido?

–A mí también me llegó un mensaje. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos han hecho venir? ¿O quién?

–La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé nada. Y… –no pudo terminar la frase.

Una vela se encendió en una de las mesas, captando la atención de ambos. Se quedaron en silencio y se acercaron muy lentamente a la mesa. Estaba puesta para dos. Había comida y una jarra de vino. Y flores. Muchas flores. Había un ramo de flores blancas en una jarra. Había pétalos de colores por toda la mesa, alrededor de los platos e incluso encima de ellos. Y había una nota.

“ _Relajaos y aprovechad la cena_ ”

El efecto que consiguió la nota fue justo el contrario. Ambos se pusieron en tensión y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a quien quiera que lo hubiese preparado. Sospechaban que alguien les gastaba una broma, pero no se les ocurría quién ni por qué.

Apenas respiraban para no hacer ruido, por lo que no les resultó nada difícil identificar una risita al otro lado de una estantería. Se miraron y sin necesidad de palabras entendieron lo que tenían que hacer. Rodearon la estantería, cada uno por un lado, para cerrarle el paso a quien se estuviera escondiendo.

No sabían qué iban a encontrar al otro lado, pero costaba decir si se sorprendieron más ellos al ver a la princesa espiando a través de hueco entre dos libros, o la propia Loyda al ser descubierta.

El alivio de saber que no corrían ningún peligro dio paso rápidamente al enfado al confirmar que, efectivamente, habían sido objeto de una broma. Sin embargo no eran capaces de estar enfadados con ella durante más de un minuto.

–Loyda, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó su tío– ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

–Sí… Bueno… Es que… –quería que la tragase la tierra. Que viniese un dragón y se la llevase volando. Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a los dos adultos la miraban fijamente, él con las manos en la cadera y ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido– Teníaquevercomosalíaelplan –terminó, tan rápido y tan bajito que ni Jacques ni Adina estaban seguros de haber escuchado bien.

–¿El plan? ¿Qué plan?

–Yo… el otro día escuché a papá y a mamá decir que os gustabais pero erais muy lentos y que ojalá empezaseis a salir pronto, y en las historias cuando dos personas se gustan se van a cenar, así que me pareció la mejor idea. Pero no ha salido bien, porque tendríais que estar cenando y hablando y riéndoos y luego uno agarraría la mano del otro y os miraríais a los ojos y os daríais un beso, pero lo he arruinado porque me habéis visto y ya no vais a cenar.

No sabían qué decir. Por un lado estaban un poco enfadados con Lynne y Arthmael por comentar su vida romántica con su hija. Por otro, les hacía mucha gracia la imaginación de la princesa. Y para terminar les parecía asombroso que hubiese sido capaz de preparar todo aquello por su cuenta.

Loyda no había levantado la mirada del suelo en ningún momento, pero cuando lo hizo una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Era una sonrisa que ambos conocían bastante bien, pues era la misma que esbozaban Arthmael y Brydon antes de alguna fechoría. Rápidamente cambió la expresión a un puchero.

–¿Si me voy a dormir ya me prometéis que cenareis juntos? Por favor.

No podían negarse. Era físicamente imposible decirle que no a la niña cuando ponía esa carita de pena, aunque ambos sabían que era fingida. Se miraron y asintieron.

–Vale, pero te tienes que acostar ya. Y ni una palabra a nadie.

–¡Vale! ¡Adiós! –y salió corriendo tan rápido que no pudieron añadir nada.

Se miraron, confusos.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

–Pues cenar ¿no? –respondió Adina, dirigiéndose la mesa– Yo al menos me muero de hambre, que con el estrés apenas he probado bocado en la cena. Y no me digas que tú no quieres comer porque escucho tu estómago desde aquí. Además, se lo acabas de prometer a tu sobrina.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír y sentarse enfrente, en los sitios que la princesa les había preparado. La princesa solo acertó en una cosa: durante la cena hablaron y se rieron. Pero no se agarraron la mano ni se besaron. A pesar de que la situación les impulsaba a ello. Pero no se gustaban, era solo el romanticismo del contexto. Nada de amor. Cero. No eran más que amigos y ambos lo tenían asumido. Al menos hasta aquella noche.

\-------

Habían pasado una par de semanas desde que la princesa provocara aquella encerrona, y la relación entre ellos no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ahora sus interacciones estaban llenas de nervios, de roces de manos no intencionados, de sentimientos. Sentimientos que se negaban a aceptar.

Adina sabía que era imposible que se hubiera enamorado de un día para otro. Jacques y ella se conocían desde hacía años, y nunca había pasado nada. Le encantaba meterse con él, y le encantaba que él respondiese con comentarios mordaces, recubiertos de indiferencia pero acompañados de una sonrisa. Confiaba en él casi tanto como en Lynne, y podían pasarse horas hablando tranquilamente en los jardines. Pero eso era amistad, cariño. No podía ser amor.

Jacques pensaba en Adina. Jacques pensaba en Arelies. Jacques pensaba demasiado y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Estaba muy confuso. Adina había sido una buena amiga todos estos años. Habían tenido sus más y sus menos, sus piques y sus risas, pero la cena de la otra noche marcó un punto de inflexión. Sembró en él la duda. ¿Y si…? Pero no, no era posible. Eran buenos amigos, y nada más. 

Ni Arthmael ni Lynne entendían qué les ocurría, por qué estaban tan nerviosos, por qué a veces parecían rehuirse y otras buscarse. Lo comentaban entre susurros, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que su hija no lo escuchara. Y sonreía, porque se podía imaginar lo que les estaba pasando. No era lo que ella había planeado, claro, pero era mejor que nada.

\-------

Adina fue la primera en rendirse. No podía seguir negando lo evidente. Cuando entraba en una habitación lo primero que hacía era buscarle. Cuando trabajaban codo con codo, cuando jugaban con la princesa, incluso cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, su estómago daba un vuelco.

Sabía que debía decírselo. Ella nunca había sido de callarse estas cosas. Era una persona directa, y su buen carácter natural hacían que fuese fácil para ella sobreponerse al rechazo, pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Jacques. Además todavía podía ver en sus ojos el fantasma de un amor pasado, de un matrimonio que no había salido como él esperaba. El fantasma de una mujer que parecía hacerse presente en Brydon, claro retrato de su madre.

Daba igual. Ella tenía que decírselo, él actuaría en consecuencia a sus propios sentimientos y a ella no le quedaría más opción que aceptarlo.

Llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. A lo mejor tendría que haber esperado a que amaneciera. Probablemente estaría dormido. Había sido una idea malísima. Cuando estaba dándose la vuelta para irse a su propia habitación, un somnoliento Jacques en ropa de cama, bostezando y descalzo, abrió la puerta.

–¿Si? ¿Adina? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Es solo… –respiró hondo, buscando el valor con el que consiguió mirarle a los ojos– Loyda tenía razón. Me gustas. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. No necesito que respondas, solo que lo sepas. Buenas noches.

Tras eso sonrió y le dio a Jacques un suave beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios, que le dejó aún más descolocado que la confesión en sí misma.

Como había dicho, no esperaba una respuesta, así que volvió a darle las buenas noches y se fue a su dormitorio.

Jacques la vio alejarse, incapaz de reaccionar. Entre las muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza cuando unos golpes en su puerta le despertaron en mitad de la noche, no se le había ocurrido que pudiese ser Adina confesándole sus sentimientos. Ella no se giró a mirarle, y él se quedó como un pasmarote en la puerta, sintiendo el tacto de los labios sobre su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente Adina se comportaba como si las últimas semanas (y en especial la última noche) no hubieran existido. Jacques podría llegar a creerse que lo había soñado, que nada había pasado en realidad, si no fuera por algunas de las bromas de la chica.

Adina, una vez aclarados y aceptados sus sentimientos, tenía cero vergüenza para bromear sobre ellos. Los comentarios que de vez en cuando salían de su boca sobre intentar conquistar a Jacques hacían que este se sonrojase hasta las orejas, cosa que le frustraba sobremanera. A su hermano disfrutaba viendo cómo su cerebro dejaba de funcionar cada vez que ella hablaba sobre lo difícil que era cortejar al hermano de un rey.

\-------

–Van a volvernos locos ¿verdad? Parece que somos incapaces de enamorarnos de mujeres fáciles –le dijo una vez, cuando le pilló mirando cómo Adina y Lynne se reían escandalosamente, en esta ocasión y por raro que sonase, no de ellos.

–No estoy enamorado de Adina.

–Si tú lo dices –el rey se encogió de hombros.

Arthmael no le creía. Ni siquiera él mismo se creía. No era difícil identificar la vacilación en su voz al afirmar que no la quería. Pero estaba muy confuso para aceptar otra cosa. Desde Arelies no se había dado la oportunidad, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a sentir lo mismo. Su hermano no era capaz de leer el pensamiento, pero le conocía muy bien, así que no se sorprendió cuando dijo:

–Déjala ir. No pueden aferrarte a su recuerdo. Ni a todas las dudas que te creó. Solo vas a conseguir sufrir y que sufra ella.

No respondió. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Recordó que se había prometido vivir. Por ella, por ambos. Pero aun así, sentía que la estaba traicionando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acercó al árbol bajo el que había enterrado los anillos. Quizá así se aclarara. O puede que solo le confundiera más. Se apoyó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos. No los abrió hasta que una suave brisa le revolvió el pelo. Como si un fantasma quisiese decirle algo. Al levantar la vista vio a Adina, que se acercaba seria.

–Hola –susurró al llegar hasta él– ¿Puedo sentarme? –asintió, sin apartar la mirada de ella– Gracias.

No dijo nada más. Parecía que quería, pero se contuvo.

En un impulso buscó con su mano la de ella. Eso pareció sorprenderla, pero en lugar de un comentario sarcástico apretó su mano y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y su olor se le clavaba en las fosas nasales. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Y no se refería a físicamente.

Tras un tiempo en esa posición fue él quien rompió el silencio.

–Adina… –ella levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos

–No hace falta que digas nada, en serio. Sé que no sientes lo mismo, y si quieres que deje de bromear sobre ello solo pídelo.

–Ese… ese es el problema. No sé lo que siento. A veces creo que te quiero, pero luego me acuerdo de Arelies. Sé que ya no la amo como antes, pero… Estoy confuso –con la última frase apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir enfrentándose a sus ojos– He venido aquí, donde enterré los anillos, donde intenté enterrar los recuerdos y el amor, para intentar descifrar mis propios sentimientos.

De reojo vio que Adina había bajado la cabeza.

–Lo entiendo. Entonces te dejo que pienses.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Jacques no había soltado su mano.

–No te vayas. Por favor.

Esta vez fue ella quien, incapaz de hablar, asintió. Notaba el pulgar trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano. El viento soplaba, impaciente.

\-------

Cuando ya había anochecido, Brydon les encontró dormidos, la espalda de Jacques apoyada en el árbol y sus dedos enredados en el pelo de Adina, tumbada sobre su regazo. Tenían las manos entrelazadas.

**Author's Note:**

> #JadinaRights babysss


End file.
